


paint it black.

by rmartin



Series: may the past be our future [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force-Sensitive Hux, Other, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmartin/pseuds/rmartin
Summary: He doubts that he will find something – there were many who claimed that their children had Force abilities. When the message arrived – with Brendol Hux claiming that his son is a Force user – Snoke just waved his hand and sent Ren to check it. Neither Ren or his Master believed that the boy was something special.





	1. Chapter 1

“You're Kylo Ren I presume,” the man nearing towards Ren says. He is short but looks intimidating. It doesn't take much to recognize Admiral Brendol Hux – and thought Ren's never seen this man before and he doesn't really have a reason to dislike this man, he does. He shifts and his features remain hidden under his mask as he shakes the Admiral's hand. Peavey trails behind him. He is scowling – was scowling the entire time. The truth is that his presence was not required for this mission – but Ren likes to toy with him. That man is uptight and pain in the ass and so when there's an opportunity, Ren never wastes it.

“And your son is – “

“Armitage is in his rooms,” Brendol Hux says shortly and his eyes gets even colder. “I assume you're here to see the boy and what he can do.” Ren shortly nods and Peavey grunts something under his nose. He taps something against his DataPad – probably checking if _the Finalizer_ 's still in one piece. But soon he starts a heated conversation with the Admiral which serves as a good distraction. Ren has just enough time to think. He doubts that he will find something – there were many who claimed that their children had Force abilities. When the message arrived – with Brendol Hux claiming that his son is a Force user – Snoke just waved his hand and sent Ren to check it. Neither Ren or his Master believed that the boy was something special.

“What will happen once you approve of him?” Brendol asks as he leads them in his office. On his way, he grabs one of his Officers. He whispers something to him but neither Ren or Peavey are able to hear his words. Then he turns towards them with a pleased smile and opens the doors of his office with well-practiced ease.

“I will take him to meet Supreme Leader Snoke,” Ren says as they step in. “He will decide of the boy's destiny. But if he'll be powerful enough – I am sure that the Supreme Leader will want him to be trained properly.” He sends a sharp glare in Brendol's direction – but of course, the Admiral cannot see that. “Is that what you hoped for?” he asks, knowing that he sounds rude but at the moment he doesn't care. Peavey by his side rolls his eyes and slides down on an empty chair.

“Lord Ren is tired after a long journey,” he says with a smirk on his lips. “I hope his behavior can be pardoned.” _And it will be –_ Ren thinks smugly when he sees Brendol's expression. Those men in front of him hold only an illusion of the power with their ranks and uniforms. They have no idea how the real power feels like – they have no idea and yet they know they are at Ren's mercy. Brendol Hux relents as first. He nods his head shortly. “I will bring Armitage,” he says coldly. “I won't be away for long – please, make yourself comfortable.”

The tension leaves the room with him. Peavey smacks Ren's shoulder and frowns. “We are his guests,” he mumbles, outraged. “You should have treated him at least with a bit of respect.”

“You dislike him too, General,” Ren says and takes off his mask. His hair freely falls on his shoulder. He puts the mask on Brendol's desk and grins. “If you could – you would show it too.” He knows he's not wrong about that when Peavey narrows his eyes. “Brendol Hux is a complicated man,” Peavey tells him and straightens his uniform. He is older than Ren – bit too old-fashioned but at least he can hold his liquor. And most of all – Peavey is not stupid. Ren doesn't need to like to understand that. They are allies – always on the same side. But they are not friendly – never friendly.

“It doesn't seem complicated to me.”

Peavey shrugs. “It doesn't have to – you don't understand the First Order the way I do. I was born for this – I was born here to serve the greater cause. These people think differently than you. The war is all they know and they love it.” Perhaps it was so that Brendol Hux was one of those men who wanted the war to never end. “Just don't make an enemy of him, Ren. It's advice.”

Ren pauses. “Tell me, do you think he's lying?”

“You're the one who can read thoughts.”

“But I am not asking what do you think about his thoughts – I am asking if he's lying or not.” Peavey sighs – it's a long and painful sound. He unbuttons his jacket and stares in front of himself.

“There is no reason for him to lie.”

And yet Peavey doesn't believe that Brendol's bastard could have some abilities. Even Ren is aware of the story – a kitchen maid got fucked and nine months later a baby boy was born. Usually, people are quiet but they like to whisper behind Brendol Hux's back. Ren cannot be even sure how old the boy is. Ten or maybe twelve? He was nine when he found out about his Force abilities and ten when he was sent to train with Luke. However, Ren is not prepared when the door opens and Brendol walks in. The boy is trailing behind his father - it's a small skinny thing with big blue eyes and trembling lips.

“How old is he?” Ren stands up and stares at the shaking child. Suddenly, he is worried. The boy looks like he is not older than three – and yet he is standing here, in the presence of one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy. His father pushes him towards Ren and though the boy wants to make a sound, he presses his lips tighter together to keep himself silent. His red hair is curling around his ears. Finally, when he is standing close enough for Ren to touch him, Brendol answers the question.

“He's five,” he murmurs dismissively. Then looks at Ren dismissively that it makes Ren grit his teeth to stop himself from hurting the Admiral. “Well, do what you need to do to see that I was telling you the truth.” Ren ignores him as he kneels down and raises one of his hands in the air for the boy to take it. The child remains stubbornly unmoving. His eyes fill with tears and he turns towards his father and mumbles something so quietly that Ren has problems to understand that. A shadow passes through Brendol's eyes but he refuses to calm down his son. The child starts sobbing. He refuses to come closer to Ren until the point where Brendol has to grab the boy's hand and violently push him forward.

“You know what you are supposed to do,” Brendol growls but Armitage is not listening to him anymore – already in the middle of a panic attack. The little boy chokes on his sobs and Ren suddenly feels something akin to sympathy towards the child. He frees him from his father's grasp and guides him towards himself. His larger hands wrap around Armitage's middle and hold him in place. The boy hides his face in the crook of Ren's neck and while he's breathing hard, Ren slips inside of his mind. He doesn't stay there for long – but the moment is just enough to feel the child's fear. Ren brushes Armitage's hair with shaking fingers. “Sleep,” he murmurs when he finally has enough of Armitage's terror and the child's small body falls into his already awaiting arms. He lifts him up slowly, sending daggers in Brendol's direction. The boy's face is wet with tears and though is his mind at peace, Ren knows that it won't last for long. “I came here to find out if the boy's Force-sensitive,” he tells Brendol Hux in badly hidden rage and not even Peavey steps in this time, probably too shocked anyway. “Let me do my job and you'll never have to see me ever again.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I am like you,” he promises the boy as he kneels down so he can look directly into Armitage's face. The boy makes the face all the children do when they doubt the adults standing in front of them. That's the only reaction Ren gets. Otherwise is Armitage looking somewhere else, curled into himself. At least he's not crying anymore – now he's just quiet. Ren cannot tell if it's just sulking or fear.

“There is no one like me,” the boy looks at him strangely. His eyes are huge and blue and his hair is messy and curly. He presses his lips into a thin line and Ren feels as a smile tugs at the corners of his lips. He is drawn to that boy constantly. There is something different about Armitage – Ren just has to find out if it's the Force or something completely else. After all, the boy has shown nothing of his abilities and Ren, just like Peavey, is slowly getting impatient. Soon, they'll leave the ship and the boy behind. The thought suddenly seems unbearable to Ren. He wishes to take the boy with him. Maybe it's pity – Ben Solo used to be like this before he became Kylo Ren. Snoke claims that it's the boy's innocence that makes him so interesting. He thinks this is just a waste of time – and Peavey greedily agrees.

“We are leaving the day after tomorrow,” Ren tells him, knowing that he's being too cruel. _This is the Dark Side – you cannot afford to have a heart._ It catches the boy's attention. Suddenly, he is not curled into himself like before. His head is cocked to the side and he stares at Ren without blinking. “We are never coming back.” It's an empty threat. Ren straightens himself. “What happened to your mother?”

He's heard Brendol's story of course. “The whore threw herself at me – that's what their kind does. Begs to be fucked for a coin or two. I bet she was easy enough to get fucked for free. Just another rat, Lord Ren. The night passed in a blur – I had no idea that I had a son. It was sheer luck – I met her once more. She tried to hide that boy, whisk him away from me. I came to take what is rightfully mine. I took the boy – Armitage! – with me. I have to say, he's a disappointment. Too thin, too soft. He doesn't have the qualities of a good soldier but he is just a child – you can teach children, you can remake them and erase their mistakes. I vowed that I will make something out of that boy. But he has too much of his mother's heart - it's becoming a problem. I should have got rid of him a long time ago but we need those children – the Order needs children now, at such desperate times. The Empire needed them too but the Empire is gone. I served for its glory once – then it burned down. The boy was born into a different world – and he has to learn different things. He must obey – otherwise, there is no chance for him. I had no idea of course, that he is a Force-sensitive. But I guess it just happened – maybe he inherited it from that whore. You are here for him – soon you'll understand. And after you'll take him, he can become what he was always meant to be.”

_And what exactly is that?_ Brendol Hux was right – Armitage is a soft boy, too gentle and too kind. Maybe he truly has too much of his mother's heart inside of him. He will not survive on his own, Ren is sure of it.

“She is gone,” the boy whispers. It fascinates Ren how the children speak of death. They have no idea that it's coming for them too – they have no idea that no one can return from the dead. There's innocence in Armitage's words – his mother is gone but maybe one day, he'll see her again. “Father told me that we need to leave her behind – we should never forgive liars and betrayers.” Armitage pauses. “Father…. He hurt her.”

“Hurt her?” Ren cocks his head to the side. “How?”

“He took out his weapon – the blaster he's wearing behind his belt. He pulled the trigger. I saw it all – with my own eyes. I remember the sound it made. My mother screamed and then she was quiet. She remained lying on the ground when he took me away. I think that she was pretending so he wouldn't be able to hurt her some more. She is waiting for me – I am sure of it. She is waiting for me among the stars and one day I'll return back home.” His small legs are kicking into the air with great vigor. “What about your mother? Do you have one?”

Ren thinks of Leia. She needs to die. How funny. He is trying to kill his mother – Armitage is trying to bring his own back from the dead. “I do,” he says in the end. The child doesn't need to know all the details. “We are not very close. In fact, I haven't seen her for a long time.”

“Do you miss her?”

Ren closes his eyes and sighs. “Do you miss yours?” he asks instead of answering the question. He tries to enter the boy's mind to catch a glimpse of his thoughts. That's when he feels the power pushing him out whenever he tries to push in. Armitage is looking at him strangely and his lips are moving but Ren cannot hear a word. He is shocked if he can be honest. His eyes water once he tries to push harder. It's amazing how adults roll on their back when he does that, begging him to stop and this five-years-old boy remains unmoving as if he didn't even realize that he is powerful enough to shield himself from Ren's powers.

“Who are you?” Ren gasps, not quite thinking as he finally stops trying to break the boy's mind and falls on his knees. When he looks at the boy, he sees no change in him. His big innocent eyes are staring at Ren, now panting on the ground. Armitage comes closer, completely ignoring the question. The blood starts to drip from the boy's nose and Ren realizes that perhaps he was not that unaffected as he seemed to be. Despite all of that, he seizes Armitage's hands and brings him impossibly closer. The boy flinches and then stops moving. The fear fills his eyes and his head lolls to the side.

“Let go of me,” he whispers when Ren shakes with him.

“I was wrong.” Ren cannot believe it. He's met thousands of boys before – young, younger than Armitage is right now. And they all were lost cases, lost souls meant to die. He left them all. He thought that there will be no one like him – the Jedi Killer. “I thought – “

But it feels like he's always known. He stops shaking with the boy's body and instead frees Armitage from his grasp. He brushes his copper hair and the boy soundlessly stares at him – opens his mouth to speak but never says a word. “Can you do more?” Ren asks in excitement. He already sees himself as the Master of this boy, teaching him not only how to win but how to conquer. Armitage hesitates and it tells Ren all he needs to know. “I will teach you,” he promises loudly. “I will take you away from your father and I will give you a new life. You'll never be lonely ever again – and I will protect you.” He brushes the boy's cheek, trying to make him understand. “You are special, Armitage. Not even your father understands how much.”

“Will you take me to the stars?” Armitage asks, begs Ren with tears filling his eyes.

“Yes,” Ren promises him without thinking. “Yes, I will!”

Only later, when he's sitting with the sleeping child in the shuttle and stares in front of himself he realizes what the boy truly asked for. _My mother is waiting for me among the stars and one day I'll return._ Ren angrily swears inside of his mind – you should never make a promise you cannot fulfill.


End file.
